Diva
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Dia adalah seorang Diva malam yang sangat mempesona. Sebuah karya seni dari Tuhan yang sangat Indah. Dan dia mencintainya./ SeonhoSaku/DLDR!


**Diva**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seonho Koo, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spirit Fingers (Kyoungchal han), Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Suara petikan gitar terdengar begitu mendayu-dayu dan begitu memukau beberapa tamu dan penonton yang datang. Sebuah cafe live yang buka hingga menjelang shubuh, menampilkan beberapa penyanyi-penyanyi yang memiliki suara luar biasa. Selain itu, saat tengah malam tiba, akan ada pertunjukan yang sangat menantang, beberapa wanita dengan keahlian menari, menggolekan tubuhnya dan meliuk-liukkannya diatas panggung.

Namun, banyak orang yang tertarik bukan karena itu. Namun, karena wanita berambut pink yang menyanyi sembari membawa gitar yang mampu memukau beberapa pelanggan. Tubuhnya ideal dengan bokong yang menggoda dan dada yang menggiurkan. Rambutnya panjang sebahu sangat Indah dengan pipi gembil yang menggemaskan.

Seorang pria dengan kacamata dan rambutnya yang kecoklatan memandang bagaimana wanita dengan setelan koboi miliknya duduk dan memainkan gitarnya sembari menyanyikan lagu yang terkesan sendu dan putus asa. Beberapa orang sangat terpukau dan tak ayal, ketika seorang wanita datang sembari membawa kotak uang, banyak dari mereka yang memasukan uang ke dalam kotak sebagai _'saweran'_ bagi wanita berambut pink itu.

Dia mengeluarkan uang dan memasukannya ke dalam kotak uang yang dibawa oleh wanita berpakaian minim itu. Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum berlalu kepada pelanggan yang lainnya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa alat menggambarnya dan buku sketsa miliknya. Tangannya segera menggambar wanita berambut pink yang sedang menyanyi itu. Dia hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan lagunya dan berlalu dari cafe.

Namanya adalah Seonho Koo. Warga keturunan Korea dengan rambut dan mata yang berwarna coklat. Dia sangat tampan, apalagi dengan kacamata yang ada diantara kedua matanya yang Indah. Menurut teman semasa kecilnya, dia lebih mengarah pada cantik daripada tampan.

Setelah mengikuti wajib militer, dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dan mengelola perusahaan milik kakeknya. Sekarang, sudah hampir tiga tahun dia berada di Jepang dan sekarang dia telah menjadi _CEO_ dari perusahaan yang dikelolanya.

Terkadang, dia merindukan teman-temannya dan hobynya menggambar. Entah sejak kapan, dia tertarik untuk melukis wanita berambut pink yang tengah menyanyi diatas panggung saat ini.

Tepuk tangan penonton terdengar, menandakan sang Diva telah selesai menghibur mereka. Seonho memandang hasil gambarnya dan buru-buru memasukan alat gambarnya ke dalam tasnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia harus menunggu sekitar setengah jam sampai wanita itu keluar dari cafe melalui pintu belakang sebelum berbincang dengan pria berambut kuning yang dikenal sebagai Deidara, pemilik cafe sekaligus orang yang melindungi wanita itu.

Nama wanita itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Wanita berambut pink yang dikenal sebagai diva malam yang sangat menawan. Dia mampu membuat seorang pria mabuk karena kepiawaiannya memuaskan lelaki saat diatas ranjang. Tak hanya suara dan wajahnya yang mampu memukau, namun wanita itu pintar dan juga memiliki tubuh yang menggoda.

Keluar dari mobilnya, dia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Permisi, Haruno-san."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan bertanya dan juga waspada. Wanita itu bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Aku sedang tidak melayani pelanggan. Setelah ini aku masih harus mengisi di sebuah club malam."

"Aku tahu kamu sedang berbohong. Ini adalah jadwal terakhirmu, nona."

Sakura menatap pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jadi, apa maumu tuan stalker? Tidak sopan sekali, kau bahkan tidak memperkenalkan namamu."

"Oh maafkan aku, namaku Seonho Koo." Seonho tersenyum manis. Sakura bukanlah tipe yang mudah dirayu. "Aku hanya ingin menawarkan beberapa hal."

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula, kamu harus melewati Deidara jika ingin tidur denganku." Sakura menyibakan rambutnya dan mencoba mencari taksi.

Sial. Seonho benar-benar tidak tahu, betapa mempesonanya wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan tanpa riasan make up dan hanya dengan pakaian santai miliknya, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melukismu." Seonho mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "Baru-baru ini, aku membuka sebuah gallery dan aku ingin melukismu."

"Aku tidak suka dilukis."

"Aku akan membayar penuh. Dengan bonus _voucher_ belanja di butik ternama dan toko buku yang ada di pusat kota. Bagaimana?"

Sakura memandang pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sebenarnya, sebarapa jauh pria ini mengetahui semua tentangnya? Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu jika dia suka membaca hingga memberikan _voucher_ di sebuah toko buku?

"Baiklah, aku terima tuan stalker." Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi, aku harus dilukis dimana?"

"Kita bisa ke apartemenku."

"Lalu? Aku harus telanjang?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pakaian untuk kamu kenakan. Jika kamu mau, mungkin kamu bisa berpose _naked."_

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan masuk ke dalam mobil milik Seonho. Hanya dilukis dan dibayar penuh serta mendapatkan bonus, dia tidak mungkin menolaknya.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu jika Seonho Koo sangatlah kaya. Pria itu tinggal di apartemen mewah yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo. Pantas saja pria itu mampu memberikannya bayaran penuh disertai bonus, pastilah sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan semuanya.

Dia bukanlah perawan suci yang baru melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya. Dia bahkan sudah banyak tidur dengan bermacam pria dan dia sudah ahli dalam memuaskan hasrat pria yang tidur bersamanya. Dia tidak terkejut melihat apartemen mewah dimana Seonho tinggal.

"Masuklah."

Seonho membiarkan Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintunya. Tepat setelah itu, seorang wanita berambut hijau menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sono?"

.

.

Sakura memandang sekeliling apartemen milik Seonho. Banyak sekali lukisan yang di tempel di dinding dan Sakura bisa menebak jika Seonho sudah lama sekali menggambar.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa baju, jika kamu mau. Kamu bisa memakainya selagi aku menyiapkan alat lukisku."

"Oh, baiklah."

Sakura berjalan menuju salah satu lemari dan membukanya. Dia menemukan banyak pakaian dari brand ternama dan dia semakin yakin jika Seonho adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Mengambil sebuah gaun tidur yang minim, Sakura melirik Seonho yang membelakanginya sembari menyiapkan alat lukisnya.

"Biar aku tebak, kamu pasti sudah lama melukis," ucap Sakura sembari memakai gaun malam yang diambilnya.

"Iya. Mungkin sudah sejak aku menjadi mahasiswa."

"Aku sudah selesai."

Seonho membalikan badannya dan terpaku melihat betapa cantiknya wanita dihadapannya. Tak heran jika Sakura dijuluki sebagai diva.

Mengenakan sebuah gaun malam berwarna pink, sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih susu tanpa cacat miliknya. Rambut pink panjangnya digerai dan menambah kesan Ayu pada wajah Sakura. Ah, Seonho merasa benar-benar terpesona.

"Jadi, aku harus berpose bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, berposelah sesensual mungkin."

Sakura mencoba berpose sensual dan menampilkan kesan seksi. Dia duduk di sebuah sofa dan melipat satu kakinya, dia mencoba tersenyum seseksi mungkin.

"Aku akan melukismu dalam waktu sepuluh menit."

"Whoah.. Cepat sekali, tidak usah terburu-buru, santai saja." Sakura tertawa.

"Jangan banyak bergerak."

"Oh, maaf."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura duduk dengan santai, Seonho fokus dengan lukisan yang sedang dia kerjakan. Betapa dia mengagumi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang Indah ini.

"Aku merasa seperti dalam film _Titanic."_

Seonho memandang Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sensual. Begitu menggoda dan benar-benar seperti Dewi yang turun dari kahyangan. Dia memandang setiap detail tubuh milik Sakura.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu memilih untuk bekerja di cafe dan club malam padahal kamu memiliki suara yang luar biasa."

"Kenapa ya.." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak sempurna. Aku tidak mau dikelilingi oleh orang-orang menyebalkan seperti wartawan."

"Apa kau memiliki orang yang kamu cintai?"

"Ah, kau tertarik pada kehidupanku, tuan stalker? Aku tidak menyangkanya." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku punya. Dan aku tidak berani mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku. Kau tahu, bagaimana pandangan orang terhadap pelacur sepertiku, kan?"

Seonho meletakan alat lukisnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dia memeluk pinggang wanita yang ada dihadapannya dan mencium leher itu dengan lembut. Tangannya menurunkan tali gaun malam milik Sakura sembari mengecup leher itu dengan lembut dan sarat akan nafsu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura melakukan seks. Dia bahkan sudah melakukan seks paling liar bersama dengan beberapa pria yang membayarnya. Tangannya meremas rambut coklat milik Seonho sebelum mendesah dengan erotis.

Gaun malam milik Sakura jatuh ke lantai. Memperlihatkan surga dunia yang membuat para pria dimabuk Asmara. Seonho menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup Puncak yang telah menegang itu. Dia menggendong Sakura sebelum membawanya ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Malam panas mereka akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar begitu merdu Seonho membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura yang tidur sembari bergelung dalam selimut. Sakura terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan begitu cantik bahkan saat tertidur. Dia benar-benar seperti bidadari yang sangat cantik.

Turun dari ranjangnya dengan pelan, Seonho tidak mau membangunkan biadadari yang sedang tertidur itu. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil alat lukisnya sebelum mulai melukis Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Dia bahkan merasa seperti membuat mahakarya karena rasanya dia tidak pernah membuat _Qorqouis_ seindah ini.

Saat dia menyelesaikan lukisannya, tepat saat itu dia mendengar suara bel pintu apartemennya yang dibunyikan. Memakai atasan miliknya, Seonho berjalan menuju ruang tamu apartemennya dengan rasa heran yang luar biasa. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Membuka pintu apartemennya, Seonho terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Apalagi ketika menatap cengiran khas yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat.

"Green?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Green Nam tersenyum ketika melihat wajah terkejut milik pria dihadapannya. Seonho sangat lucu ketika terkejut seperti itu.

"Kau tidak usah terkejut seperti itu." Green menepuk bahu Seonho dengan semangat. "Kau tidak suka aku ada disini?"

"Aku bukannya tidak suka." Seonho bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. "Masuklah."

Green Nam melepas sepatunya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Seonho. Dia menatap ruangan apartemen milik Seonho yang sangat rapi dan tertata, memang seperti Seonho Koo yang selalu rapi.

"Kamu ingin minum apa?" tanya Seonho.

"Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin sake, katanya sake di Jepang sangat lezat."

"Kebiasaanmu masih tidak berubah." Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tunggulah disini."

Meninggalkan sahabatnya seorang diri, Seonho segera menuju dapurnya. Green Nam memandang sekitarnya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia dan Seonho sudah hampir lima tahun lebih tidak bertemu. Setelah Seonho pergi untuk mengikuti wajib militer, dia sudah tidak bertukar kabar dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Seonho. Lalu saat Seonho menyelesaikan wajib militernya, sahabatnya itu sudah pindah tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

Bukan salah Seonho juga karena tidak pamit ketika pergi ke Jepang. Ini juga salahnya karena tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Seonho.

Berjalan menuju sebuah kamar, dia memastikan jika Seonho tidak melihatnya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan, jika apa yang dilihatnya kemarin tidaklah salah. Membuka pintu kamar yang ada dihadapannya, Green Nam memandang sebuah kamar yang cukup gelap. Hanya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar namun dia mampu melihat apa yang ada di kamar itu.

Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang sedang tidur diatas ranjang bagaikan anak kucing. Kemudian, tangannya mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di meja dekat pintu dan memandang sosok yang ada di dalam bingkai foto tersebut.

"Green?"

Dia buru-buru meletakan foto itu ke tempatnya semula sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat malas sebelum membuka matanya dengan pelan. Dia memandang sekelilingnya yang terasa asing. Ah, dia lupa jika dia berada di kamar milik Seonho Koo.

Menghidupkan lampu kamar, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di kamar itu.

Disana, banyak lukisan tentang dirinya. Entah saat sedang bernyanyi, sedang jalan-jalan atau sedang berada di toko buku. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti seperti apa Seonho Koo hingga mampu menstalkernya hingga seperti ini.

Memastikan jika penampilannya baik-baik saja, Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar milik Seonho.

.

.

.

"Green?"

Green Nam buru-buru keluar dari kamar milik Seonho dan melihat-lihat beberapa lukisan Seonho yang dipajang di dinding ruang tamu apartemennya. Seonho mengangkat satu alisnya ketika menemukan Green.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Seonho.

"Oh, aku sedang melihat-lihat beberapa lukisanmu. Kamu semakin berkembang."

Seonho tahu jika Green Nam sedang berbohong. Namun dia mengabaikan dan memberikan secangkir kopi pada Green.

"Aku ingin sake, kenapa kamu malah memberikanku kopi?"

"Hilangkanlah kebiasaanmu itu, ingatlah jika umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi."

Green Nam memandang kopi di tangannya dan membiarkan Seonho meninggalkannya. Dia bodoh, sangat bodoh. Meninggalkan pria yang baik seperti Seonho dan mengabaikan semua perasaan tulus Seonho.

Dia datang ke Jepang ingin menebus semuanya dan berharap jika Seonho masih memiliki rasa yang sama untuknya. Namun, sepertinya dia sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya dan mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Seonho. Dia yakin, jika tuan stalker itu tidak akan keberatan jika dia mengenakan pakaian miliknya. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, emeraldnya bisa melihat Seonho yang sedang duduk bersama dengan wanita berambut hijau.

"Oh, Sakura? Sudah bangun." Seonho tersenyum dan membuatnya menjadi semakin tampan. Sakura menatap Seorang wanita yang bersama dengan Seonho dan tersenyum canggung.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika kamu sudah memiliki kekasih!" Green Nam memukul bahu Seonho sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Hai, namaku Green Nam."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Apa kamu pacarnya Seonho?" tanya Green. "Seonho jahat sekali tidak mengatakan padaku jika dia sudah memiliki pacar."

Sakura merasa bingung, dia menatap Seonho sebelum buka suara.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku bukan pacarnya Seonho-san."

Green Nam merasa dia salah bicara. Entah mengapa, saat dia memandang Seonho, rasanya dia seperti jatuh ke dalam sebuah jurang.

"Mau sarapan apa?" Seonho bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa saja."

Ya tuhan. Green Nam benar-benar merasa dia telah salah bicara.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah minum dua gelas."

Seonho memandang Green yang sedang meneguk sake sebelum memandangnya. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah dan menandakan jika Green sudah mulai mabuk sekarang. Memandang ocha dihadapannya, Seonho hanya memegang gelasnya tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya.

Dia tidak paham.

Dia bertemu dengan Sakura di sebuah toko buku saat dia sedang mencari peralatan untuk melukis. Wanita berambut pink itu sangat mempesona dan sangat tenang, membuatnya jatuh hati. Namun siapa yang menyangka, jika Sakura adalah seorang penjaja Cinta.

Setiap malam, dia datang untuk menikmati musik yang dibawakan oleh Sakura. Entah sejak kapan dia menyadari, jika dia mencintai Sakura.

Atau tidak.

Perasaannya gundah. Rasanya jantungnya seperti ditusuk ribuan belati yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Sakura, ataukah hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan setelah dia ditolak?

Awalnya, dia ingin berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Green Nam. Adik satu-satunya Green, Kijeong Nam mendukung sepenuhnya hubungan mereka. Dia sudah mengenal Green bertahun-tahun dan memendam semua perasaannya. Namun, pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Dia menyerah pada perasaannya dan memilih untuk kabur.

Dan sekarang, Green Nam ada disini.

"Hentikan, Green. Aku tidak mau mengantarkanmu kembali ke hotel."

Green Nam memandang Seonho sebelum menundukan kepalanya. Seonho Koo memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Green-"

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

Seonho bungkam. Entah mengapa, pertanyaan Green tidak bisa membuatnya berfikir. Rasanya seperti seluruh syarafnya mati rasa.

"Sono-"

"Dulu aku mencintaimu. Dulu. Sebelum akhirnya aku menyerah." Seonho tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Green."

Green Nam seharusnya tahu. Bahwa semua akan terasa Indah apabila sudah tak menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kamu sudah siap?"

Haruno Sakura mematut dirinya di cermin. Deidara masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan tersenyum. Pria berambut pirang itu memandang 'aset'nya yang paling menggoda semua pria yang datang.

"Sudah, Deidara-san."

"Sakura, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Deidara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura memandang 'mucikari'nya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tempo hari, aku melihatmu bersama dengan-"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Deidara memeluknya. Tidak biasanya pria yang menjadi perantaranya menjajakan Cinta memeluknya seperti ini.

"Deidara-san, ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kamu memiliki bakat yang luar biasa, Sakura." Deidara melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak satu dua orang produser yang menawarkanmu pekerjaan yang menjanjikan. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa kamu mau bekerja di tempat kecil seperti ini?"

"Aku menyukainya, Deidara-san." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang yang terkenal. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang ingin tahu tentang kehidupanku. Aku tidak suka kehidupanku menjadi konsumsi publik."

Deidara benar-benar merasa terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

Dia bertemu dengan Sakura saat gadis itu sangat putus asa. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang minim dan membawa gitar di punggungnya. Punggungnya yang kecil terlihat sangat kokoh. Sakura dulu tidak secantik saat ini.

Gadis itu sedang mencari pekerjaan dan yang bisa dia jual hanyalah tubuh dan suaranya. Deidara bukanlah orang suci. Tetapi entah mengapa, malam itu dia membawa Sakura dan menjadikan Sakura salah satu penyanyi di cafenya. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana masa lalu Sakura, namun wanita itu terlihat begitu kuat dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku harus bekerja, Deidara-san."

Sakura berjalan menuju panggung dengan gitar di tangannya. Malam ini, penonton yang datang lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Mungkin, karena salju sedang turun dan beberapa orang memilih untuk berada di dalam rumahnya bersama dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Emeraldnya meneliti beberapa penonton yang datang dan merasa kecewa. Dia tidak menemukan pria itu diantara penonton yang datang. Bohong, jika dia tidak lupa dengan pertemuan mereka malam itu.

Bohong, jika saat Seonho menawarkannya untuk menjadi model lukisannya, Sakura tidak mengetahui pria itu. Setiap malam, Seonho akan datang ke cafe ini dan duduk dengan alat lukis diatas meja. Dia menghafal pria itu karena selalu datang dengan pakaian berwarna biru dan dia menduga, jika Seonho sangat menyukai warna biru.

Setelah malam itu, dia berpamitan untuk pulang. Seonho memberikan bayaran sesuai janjinya. Bayaran penuh dan bonus yang sudah dijanjikan. Setelah itu, dia bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Seonho Koo.

Lalu, kenapa sekarang dia merasa gelisah?

Lagu yang dia bawakan sudah selesai. Dia sudah selesai bekerja dan harus segera pulang. Mungkin, dia harus mencari kerjaan sambilan yang lain lagi.

"Kerja Bagus, Sakura." Deidara tersenyum. "Apa kamu lelah? Ada satu orang pelanggan yang memaksa ingin memesanmu."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Deidara jika sedang tidak ingin melayani pelanggan. Mungkin saja kali ini yang datang memesannya adalah orang yang penting.

"Baiklah."

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar yang biasa dia gunakan untuk memuaskan pelanggannya. Ah, padahal dia ingin sekali pulang ke apartemennya dan tidur. Membuka pintu dihadapannya, dia bisa melihat seorang pria membelakanginya. Saat pria itu membalikan badannya, rasanya dunia Sakura seakan runtuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kota Tokyo pagi hari begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. Sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba dan cuaca sepertinya sedikit dingin. Sakura berdiri di balkon kamar apartemen dengan menggunakan gaun tidurnya dan membiarkan angin menerbangkan anak anginnya.

"Kenapa kamu disini? Cuaca sedang dingin sekali."

Sebuah pelukan di dapatnya. Sakura membiarkan pria yang membuatnya gelisah memeluknya setelah malam panas mereka semalam.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Seonho Koo tidak tahu, mengapa dia selalu memikirkan wanita yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya. Setelah kedatangan sahabatnya, dia menyadari jika dia mencintai wanita berambut pink ini.

"Aku hanya memikirkan, wanita berambut hijau yang tempo hari datang kemari."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura merasa jika dia merasa salah bicara.

"Jika kamu keberatan kamu bisa-"

"Kamu sudah berkenalan dengannya, namanya Green Nam." Seonho memotong perkataan Sakura. "Dia adalah sahabatku."

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu Seonho melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku mencintainya dan dia adalah Cinta pertamaku. Namun, dia memiliki imajinasi dan mimpi yang sangat tinggi. Aku tidak bisa bersamanya, karena aku tahu, meski aku ada disisinya, hatinya tetap tidak akan bisa berpaling dari bajingan yang bahkan sudah mengkhianatinya." Seonho semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Seonho menjawab. "Aku melihatmu di toko buku dan kamu begitu tenang, berbeda seperti saat kamu berada diatas panggung. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin melukismu. Namun, aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan bernama Cinta itu datang."

Seonho mengelus perut rata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sakura, apa kamu mau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia menyentuh cincin dengan berlian yang ada di tangannya. Entah sejak kapan, Seonho memakaikan cincin itu dijari manisnya.

"Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas dibukanya gallery anda, tuan Seonho Koo!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar saat Seonho Koo memotong pita merah yang ada dihadapannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang penting baginya. Akhirnya, dia bisa mewujudkan mimpinya untuk membuka gallery lukis miliknya sendiri. Kakeknya mendukung apa yang menjadi keputusannya, bahkan kakeknya menyumbangkan dana untuk gallerynya.

"Sono, selamat!"

Seonho menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Green yang datang dengan sebuah gaun berwarna hijau. Seonho sendiri malam ini tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna biru miliknya.

"Terima Kasih, Green." Seonho tersenyum.

"Kak Sono, selamat!"

"Oh, Kijeong, Wooyeon, terima Kasih sudah mau datang." Seonho tersenyum. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Se-selamat ya, kak Sono," ucap Wooyeon.

"Terima Kasih, kalian bisa menikmati hidangan di sebelah sana." Seonho menjamu tamu istimewanya. "Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?"

Seonho hanya tahu, jika hubungan keduanya tidak direstui oleh pihak keluarga Wooyeon. Setelah dia pergi wajib militer, dia sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabar hubungan mereka berdua.

"Kami memutuskan untuk kawin lari." Kijeong berkata tanpa beban dan mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya oleh Wooyeon yang malu-malu. Seonho merasa jika keduanya sangat manis dan lucu.

"Kalian berdua lucu." Seonho tertawa.

"Oh ya, kak Sono." Kijeong menatap sahabat kakaknya itu. "Siapa wanita berambut pink yang lukisannya ada di sebelah sana?"

"Oh, kamu belum bertemu dengannya, ya."

Wanita yang dimaksud muncul.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Tidak Sakura Koo dan dia adalah istriku."

Sakura tersenyum sembari mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Salam kenal, aku istrinya Seonho."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Seonho melepas jas yang membalut tubuhnya dan memandang istrinya yang sedang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Enam Bulan yang lalu, Sakura resmi berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menikah dengannya. Kini, Sakura sedang mengandung buah Cinta mereka yang memasuki usia kandungan empat Bulan.

Mendudukan dirinya di sofa miliknya, Seonho memejamkan matanya. Rasanya, sungguh sangat melelahkan, apalagi harus menjamu banyaknya tamu dan kolega mereka. Pernikahannya dengan Sakura saja tidak seperti ini, karena Sakura menginginkan pernikahan yang sederhana dan hanya keluarga mereka dan kerabat mereka saja yang datang.

"Selamat atas dibukanya gallerymu, tuan _stalker."_

Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan memberikannya peralatan lukis yang lengkap. Seonho memandang istrinya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Sakura, bagaimana bisa-"

"Aku melihatmu bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini dan aku melihat alat lukismu sudah mulai habis. Aku membelikannya dengan uang tabunganku."

Seonho memandang alat lukis yang diberikan istrinya. Ini bukanlah alat lukis dengan harga yang murah, alat lukis ini memiliki kualitas yang Bagus.

"Terima Kasih, Sakura."

 _Ah.. Betapa dia mencintai Sakura._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haloooooo... Apakah ada yang tahu webtoon ini? XD**_

 _ **entah kenapa, waktu baca webtoon ini, langsung jatuh Cinta dan ahhh.. Benar-benar Bagus.. Hahahhaa..**_

 _ **Dan, Saku jatuh Cinta sama Seonho.. Hingga akhirnya terciptalah fict ini.. Hehehe..**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka yaa.. Maafkan untuk fict yang terbengkalai, karena sibuk jadi agak terlambat.. Sedang di usahakan untuk update.**_

 _ **Terima Kasih, jangan lupa review!**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **-Aomine Sakura-**_


End file.
